


Dois Copos

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Reddie Coffeeshop AU [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flufftober, Love Confessions, M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Richie quer atenção





	Dois Copos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).

> Essa fic é uma sequência dessa : https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967167 e é recomendado que se leia aquela primeiro.

Havia regras para quando Richie ficava no dormitório de seu namorado. Algumas dessas regras ele considerava meio irritantes como a regra de lavar copos imediatamente após usá-los para não atrair insetos. Havia regras que eram razoáveis mas que ele não gostava como a regra de Eddie de nunca fazer sexo com ele quando Bill estava dormindo na cama ao lado apesar de Bill ter um sono super pesado. E havia regras que ele odiava regra de não falar enquanto Eddie estudava para a semana de provas, a não ser que Eddie falasse com ele primeiro, mas era melhor do que a outra alternativa que Eddie tinha dito que era ele não ficar lá e ir fazer alguma outra coisa. Então Richie ficou quieto lendo gibis na cama de Eddie ou jogando jogos em seu celular, por quase uma hora. Mas agora ele estava entediado, e procurando por algo que fizesse Eddie falar com ele primeiro. Ele pensou que talvez mexer nas gavetas de Eddie teria algum efeito, mas nada. E quando ele estava desistindo da estratégia ele encontrou algo melhor no fundo da gaveta de meias. 

Era um copo, do tipo que Richie reconheceu imediatamente o modelo já que era aquele que ele usava todo dia na cafeteria onde ele trabalhava, onde ele havia conhecido Eddie. E mesmo antes de puxá-lo ele sabia qual copo era. O copo que ele tinha escrito _Eddie _ao invés de todos os apelidos hilários que ele havia criado durante os meses da sua corte. O copo em que ele tinha desenhado um coração e escrito _Sua amiga está certa. _Porque é claro que Beverly estava, desde o primeiro dia que Richie o viu entrar na cafeteria ele tinha certeza que ele era a coisa mais fofa que ele já tinha visto em toda a sua vida, e isso sem nem saber ainda o quão divertido ele era de irritar. Realmente se apaixonar por ele sob tais circunstâncias era absolutamente inevitável. 

Richie pegou o copo e colocou em cima da mesa de Eddie. Que por um segundo olhou para o objeto em pânico, aí para ele. As bochechas dele estavam vermelhas e de alguma maneira que Richie não conseguia entender ele parecia até mais adorável o que ele sempre achou que seria impossível. 

“Guarda isso” 

“Você me amaaaaaa” Richie disse em uma voz exagerada; 

“Cala a boca. Você é tão irritante”

“E você me amaaaaaaaa. Então esse é o único ou tem tipo um mini museu de todos os copos eu escrevi escondido em algum canto por aqui ?”

“É o único. Agora me deixa estudar” 

Richie esperava por isso, mas ele também esperou por uma negação. Por Eddie dizer algo como _Eu não te amo, eu apenas mais ou menos de gosto você e apenas um pouco, _ou basicamente gritar que ele o odiava o que obviamente não era verdade mas que sempre era divertido de se ver. Aquela omissão era interessante, e Richie achava, esperava, que ele sabia o que significava. 

“Você quer que eu pegue um café para você e algo para você comer ? Para me expiar meus pecados de ter te interrompido no seu estudo?” Richie disse. 

“Isso seria um começo”

Richie voltou meia hora depois com um pacote de salgadinhos, e um cappucino do jeito que Eddie gostava do lugar que ele trabalhava. Ele colocou o copo na mesa Eddie. 

“Obrigado” Eddie disse tirando a tampa e tomou um gole. 

“Eu escrevi algo para você atrás”

“É claro que você escreveu, o que é Eddie Espaguete ? Tem um tempo que você não usa esse”

“Olhe e você verá” 

Eddie virou o copo e viu escrito na letra de Richie : **_Eu te amo também Eds _**

“Só sabe, pra te dar mais um item para a sua coleção de copos descartáveis usados. Tão pouco higiênico Eddie, eu não esperaria isso de você” Richie disse tentando soar casual. 

“Para a sua informação eu limpei o interior do copo bem minuciosamente, para que não houvesse nenhum resíduo de algo comestível dentro”

“Mas não a parte de fora”

“Obviamente não”

“Porque você me amaaaaaa”

“E você me amaaaaaa” Eddie disse imitando o tom que Richie. 

Richie chegou bem perto dele, e disse bem baixinho contra o ouvido dele : 

“Eu realmente amo, sabe ?”

“Sim, você até escreveu” Eddie disse e tomou mais um gole do seu café.

E demoraria um longo tempo até que Eddie Kaspbrak voltasse a estudar naquela tarde. 

_ **Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. ** _


End file.
